il était une fois
by miss-duo
Summary: les gboys se separent, se retrouveront ils?
1. Default Chapter

Autrice : miss duo  
  
Miss duo : la seule et l'unique  
  
Heero : heureusement  
  
Miss duo : ça veut dire quoi ça ??? Pour la peine ça sera un POV de duo.  
  
Duo : rhaa pourkoi toujours mouah.  
  
Miss duo : parce que, mais parce que..^_^parce ke t mon pref'. et c tout.  
  
Duo : au secours hee chan, elle me martyrise.  
  
Heero : miss t'as fini avec duo, on sait que tu l'aimes. mais pas touche l'est à mouah  
  
Miss duo : V_V snig, pourquoi t mézant hee chan .  
  
Wufei : bon vous avez finit là, toujours à cause de duo ces discussions.  
  
Disclamer : V_V pas a mouah kom d'hab.. mais ça ne m'empêche pas de les utilisés. au moins comme ça je les utilises, me fait pas de sisioux. mais doit pas en donner non plus ^_^.  
  
Genre : POV de duo, même qu'on pourrait dire monologue de POV de duo. il avait pas qu'à me chercher celui là ^_^. préface de one upon a time. Portnainwak comme tous mes fics. quoique celui là, vais essayer de pas parler dedans et qu'il sera même assez sérieux.  
  
Quatre : miss viens prendre ta température  
  
Miss duo : bah ! Qu'est ce qui se passe quat chou ?  
  
Quatre : je m'assure que tu ne sois pas malade.  
  
Miss duo : c zentil mais euh nan tout va bien V_V. pourquoi ça ?  
  
Quatre : tu vas vraiment écrire du sérieux ???  
  
Miss duo : oué, me rattraperait dans les prochains chapitres ^_______^  
  
Trowa : me disais aussi trop beau pour être vrai  
  
Sur ce plus qu'un seul mot à dire : bonne lectureuh ^_^  
  
Duo : ça fait deux mots ça  
  
Heero : baka  
  
S'échapper.  
  
Je suis dans le bus, qui m'emmène loin de vous, loin de toi.Si tu savais comme j'ai mal, comme je souffre, il pleut, dieu comme mon c?ur a mal, c'est presque pathétique, j'aurais dû le savoir, c'était sans espoir, finalement on ne c'était rien promis. La fin de la guerre est arrivés et notre fin aussi. nous nous sommes tous dit au revoir, et nous nous sommes séparés.j'aurais aimé rester unis comme nous étions pendant la guerre, était-ce qu'une illusion ? non, je ne crois pas seulement pas un d'entre nous, n'as réagit pour que l'on reste tous ensemble. cette période de ma vie, m'as appris à devenir quelqu'un, autre que shinigami et le masque de joker, tout le monde le savait, mais personne ne se l'est dit. finalement, on le savait tous, on avait beau cacher nos faiblesses, on les devinaient, et on réagissait en fonction de ça. on aurait dû se parler, on aurait peut- être pu rester ensemble. beaucoup d'interrogation, et pourtant pas beaucoup de réponse.  
  
Et mes larmes coulent, « boys dont cry », je ris de moi même, cette phrase ne marche pas. ces larmes sont comme un échappatoire. alors elles coulent, et je ne l'est empêche pas de tomber, de mes deux perles améthyste comme tu me le faisait remarquer malicieusement lors de nos nuits de tendresse, surtout lors de ce fameux matin.  
  
Flash back  
  
*Heero entre dans la chambre de duo, d'un pas doux, comme pour ne pas réveiller le propriétaire du lit, il s'agenouille devant le lit, pose ses deux bras en croix, et met sa tête sur ceux si, finalement il se décide, il avance une main, et remet les mèches rebelle qui s'échappent de la tresse de duo derrière son oreille, comme pour mieux observer son visage, au trait si fin, il lui caresse la joue tout doucement, et posent ses lèvres sur celle qui lui paraissent si douce.et là deux yeux encore endormis s'ouvrent sur la couleur améthyste.  
  
Duo : heero ?  
  
Heero : oui ?  
  
Duo : je.  
  
Heero embrassent encore duo tendrement, et ses mains se surprennent à caresser le torse de duo. ils se séparent à bout de souffle.  
  
Duo : heero ? je.  
  
heero : chut, j'adore te voir au réveil avec cette expression qui t'est si particulière, celle d'un enfant qui se réveille, tes yeux encore endormis, ton sourire encore remplit de rêves.  
  
Duo fit une petite moue boudeuse  
  
Heero : et ces deux perles améthyste qui brillent de malice, et qui étincellent d'étoiles.  
  
Duo allait répondre mais.  
  
Quatre : heero, duo, trowa, wufei mission  
  
Duo voulut prolonger cet instant si magique, avant qu'il ne s'éteigne à jamais, mais le masque du soldat parfait était déjà revenu au mot « mission ». il se leva alors, se remémorant cet instant privilégié. Mais jamais heero vient de nouveau le réveiller, et jamais il n'en parlèrent. *  
  
Je m'en souvient comme si c'était hier.Ca me fait si mal, mais ces larmes qui coulent, emporte avec elle la tristesse, ma tristesse, pour ne garder qu'en moi des souvenirs nostalgiques, des doux souvenirs, des merveilleux souvenirs qui resteront gravé en moi à jamais.  
  
Flash back  
  
*duo rêvait, heero, son hee chan avait accepté de sortir avec lui, enfin de l'accompagner dans une de ses sorties jusqu'à l'aube, dans une de ces boîtes de débauche, qu'il avait réussit à trouver à proximité de leur nouvelle planque. bon d'accord, duo avait invité tous les g boys à se joindre à lui, pour donner à Heero une excuse pour venir également, pour l'instant c'était pas gagné, il était le seul à danser parmi les g boys. mais il devait s'avouer qu'il s'amusait beaucoup à se déhancher au milieu de la piste de danse, s'attirant la plupart des regards. comme son hee chan avait accepté de venir, il avait fait particulièrement attention à son look, ayant opté pour un jean noir moulant, et une chemise en soie noire également. banal lui dirait vous, mais sur duo c'était loin d'être banal. au bout d'un moment il retourna s'asseoir et là il découvrit que trois des g boys, quatre, trowa, et wufei.  
  
Duo : il. il est parti hee chan ?  
  
Quatre : non, non il est au bar. d'ailleurs il fixe la piste de danse depuis un certain moment.  
  
Quatre comme pour appuyer cette phrase, lui décrocha un clin d'?il. duo sans plus attendre fila vers heero.  
  
Duo : alors hee chan ?  
  
Heero : je. tu veut boire quelque chose ?  
  
Duo : avec plaisir  
  
Heero comandant donc pour lui et duo  
  
Duo : tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me regarder, tu peux venir danser avec moi aussi.  
  
Heero : hn  
  
Duo : bon merci pour le verre.  
  
Duo retourna danser, en lançant des regards vers heero, il se défiaient du regard se cherchant mutuellement, mais heero ni duo ne se décida à aller vers l'autre, finalement une fille qui elle aussi observait duo depuis qu'il dansait, vint se coller à lui, et ils dansèrent ensemble un bon moment. duo fatigué parti vers le bar voir son hee chan.  
  
Duo : heero, je.  
  
Heero : je sais mais pourquoi moi, regarde cette fille, elle est très attiré par toi, vas la voir  
  
Duo : mais moi, c'est toi que je veux  
  
Heero : je suis sure qu'elle te sera très fidèle, amuses toi  
  
Duo : non, je n'irais pas la voir. c'est toi que je veux.  
  
Heero n'eu pas le temps de répondre, la fille s'approcha  
  
Fille : bonjour je m'appelle Roxane, je peux t'offrir un verre ?  
  
Duo : bonjour, moi c'est duo, mais je suis désolé, je suis en conversation avec mon ami, alors ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite  
  
Roxane : bon d'accord, alors peut-être à tout à l'heure.  
  
Et elle repartie  
  
Heero : tu aurais du la suivre. Tu avais toutes tes chances  
  
Duo : Ce n'est pas elle que je veux  
  
Et duo s'approcha et embrassa heero, qui se laissa faire, et répondit à son baiser tout en le prenant dans ses bras.  
  
Et finalement ce fut heero qui lui ré offrit un verre.  
  
Heero pris duo par la main et il l'entraîna vers la table avec quatre tout excité qui voulait à tout pris que trowa vienne avec lui. trowa ne semblait pas indifférent à la demande de quatre, et alors que Wufei était lui adossé au mur avec la tête de quelqu'un qui s'ennuyait à mourir. Heero s'assit duo coller à lui mais encore debout. heero partit au toilette. quatre vient parler à duo  
  
Quatre : duo ?  
  
Duo : oui quat chou ?  
  
Quatre : tu devrais faire attention avec heero  
  
Duo : je. pourquoi ça ?  
  
Quatre : rien mais tu sais, je pense être ton meilleur ami en tout cas toi tu l'es pour moi, et tu m'as déjà raconté pas mal de chose, et je ne veux pas que tu te fasses avoir à nouveau. ne te méprend pas heero est mon ami aussi, mais je ne veux pas que tu ais mal.  
  
Duo : oui, mais je pensais que tu serais content justement de nous voir ensemble  
  
Quatre : duo, tu sais la guerre est éphémère, mais un parfait soldat ne reste jamais sur place très longtemps, de plus heero est dans la soirée, il a bu pas mal de verre. mais ne crois pas que je ne suis pas content pour toi, et une chose est sur, heero à des sentiments pour toi. je te dit juste de faire attention  
  
Heero revint, Quatre réussit à convaincre trowa d'aller danser. heero et duo s'éloignèrent dans un coin tranquille et se dévorèrent de bizouz, laissant leur langues s'apprivoisées. les mains traînant. il fut l'heure de rentrer. une fois à la maison duo se remémora les paroles de quatre. heero voulait à tout prix que duo dorme avec lui  
  
Duo : allez au lit maintenant heero, on se voit demain.  
  
Duo mit heero dans son lit, le borda. l'embrassa sur le front et parti dans sa chambre.  
  
Et le lendemain heero était redevenu normal, et il n'en parlèrent plus*  
  
Ça y est, je suis arrivé, je descend du bus. il pleut toujours, je me demande si ça s'arrêteras un jour, comme la blessure que j'ai au c?ur, est ce qu'elle cessera de me faire mal un jour. je marche, sans but, une autre histoire me vient à l'esprit  
  
Flash back  
  
* je marche, je te vois, tu me rejoins, tu me proposes de m'emmener à notre refuge en voiture, comme tu es venu faire des courses, j'accepte. on passe une bonne soirée tout le monde est là, on boit un peu, enfin je vous fais boire un peu. et puis tout le monde va dormir il ne reste que toi et moi, tu as l'air tellement fatigué, que je t'aide à marcher pour aller jusqu'à ton lit. et puis ze t'enlève le pantalon et ton tee-shirt, tu as un torse finement musclé, ça donne envie de se laisser aller, et de s'endormir dessus. mais à peine tu es allongé que tu réclames mes bras, ma chaleur alors je m'assois sur ton lit, et j'attend patiemment contre toute attente, tu me donnes un baiser tendre mais des plus chaste, et là mon c?ur se réveille, de la tendresse de toi pour moi, je tremble un peu, finalement tu t'endors, je me lève pour aller prendre l'air j'en ai besoin. tu te réveille un peu, et tu me dit, « à demain » et puis tu continues sur ta lancée « tu me laisses ton portable pour me réveiller demain ? » je suis d'accord, je te laisse donc mon portable avec le réveil enclenché, et sors, je suis assez content, j'ai pu voir une de tes faiblesses, c'est mignon.le lendemain je viens te voir, tu ne te souviens de rien, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. je te demande juste mon portable, tu me dis que tu ne l'as pas, alors je vais dans tes quartiers et je le découvre sous ton oreiller, mon c?ur vibre. je le prends, j'attend un peu, tu n'es toujours pas là, alors je m'enfuis.*  
  
J'arrive devant une église, il pleut encore et toujours, dieu semble être en accords avec moi, je rentre dans l'église, c'est une vieille église abandonnée, c'est obscure à l'intérieur, pourtant il me semble qu'un faisceau rentre m'indiquant le chemin à suivre, je m'agenouille devant l'autel, et là mes larmes coulent de nouveau « dieu montrez moi le chemin, montrez moi la voie à suivre, donnait moi une réponse » un vent léger souffle a présent dans l'église, je me relève, je ne pleure plus, le vent a effacé mes larmes comme une caresse, je suis le nouveau faisceau de lumière qui se dirige maintenant vers l'extérieur, il m'indique le chemin que je doit prendre, il me guide et me guideras comme il n'a jamais cessé de le faire tout au long de ma vie, c'est lui que je dois suivre, je suis bien décidé, je sors de l'église il fait à nouveau beau dehors, le soleil brille.Je reprend ma route, et je m'arrêterais pas en chemin et je me relèverais comme toutes les fois où je suis tombé.  
  
Owari.  
  
Miss duo : et voilà c'est le fin V_V je sais je me dépêche de faire la suite pour pas que vous attendiez trop c'est promis Duo : et là voilà qui se prend pour une star encore ^^ Miss duo : mais j'en suis une ^_^ VIP même... Allez en espérant que vous avez aimés, vous en redemandé.^^ Miss duo et ses g-boys (d'accord et les g-boys) vous saluent bien bas.. Ps : une petite pub pour une copine, shinigami powa, un site à aller voir, en passant par le forum et le livre d'or n'hésitez pas une seconde :  
  
Ça vaut le détour pensez y  
  
^_____^. sur ces bonnes paroles à bientôt.. 


	2. et l'histoire se met en marche

Autrice :miss duo (Roxane Maxwell)  
  
Encore et toujours ^_^°  
  
Duo : nannnnnnnnnnn !!!! veut pas vas encore nous torturer, help help sauvez nous, ayez pitié de POV petits g-boys comme nous.  
  
Miss duo (tape sur la nuque de duo) : t'arrête un peu de chouiner oui, nan mais des fois.  
  
Duo : fifi !! miss Elle m'as tapée  
  
Wufei: c wufei Maxwell. vas y miss continue  
  
Miss duo: ^_____________^  
  
Genre : portnainwak, délire en tout genre, et conte.  
  
Miss duo : cette fois mes g-boys a mouah je vais vous gâtés  
  
Heero : euh pourquoi en disant ça ta un sourire sadik  
  
Roxane : mouah mais nan voyons ^_^...  
  
Disclamer : et nan les g-boys pas a mouah patati patata, remarquez si quelqu'un veut me les offrir pour noël ou mon nanniv pas de problèmes !!!! quoi j'ai bien le droit de rêver nan...arf et Roxane a mouah ^_^  
  
Base : a votre avis ? à voté pour GW  
  
Miss duo : Voilà voilà je vous laisse a votre lecture.  
  
Duo : miss peut dire le mots de la fin  
  
Quatre : nan moi je veut aussi  
  
Trowa : j'appelle la garderie bishou miss ?  
  
Quatre : mais euhhhhh je veut dire le mot de la fin  
  
Duo : nan c moi  
  
Miss : nan merci trowa, ça vas aller, t kawai...BON LES GOSSES TAISEZ VOUS UN PEU FO KE ZE ME CONCENTRE POUR LA FIC SI VOUS VOULEZ PAS EN PATIR ? ALORS CHUT ? AH ET PUIS ZAVEZ KA LE DIRE ENSEMBLE LE MOT DE LA FIN  
  
Les deux : ouééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé  
  
Duo et quatre : bonne lectureuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ^_^  
  
IL ETAIT UNE FOIS.  
  
Cette histoire commence dans une petite ville tranquille, et plus précisément dans une maison, où toutes les lumières sont éteinte, puisqu'il fait nuit et que c'est l'heure de dormir pour Roxane, petite fille de 6 ans, que son père et en train de chatouiller.  
  
Papa Roxane : allez mon ange, il est l'heure de dormir.  
  
Roxane : nan euh, papa s'il te plait  
  
Roxane mode on chibi eyes brillant d'étoile qui scintille de malice [i] Papa Roxane : Roxane pas ses yeux là [ii]  
  
Roxane : peut avoir une histoire papa ?  
  
papa roxane : allez d'accord, tu veut laquelle  
  
roxane : celle des où les personnages il sont au temps des chevaliers et des légendes  
  
roxane dit cela sur un ton qui était presque du chuchotement, comme si elle ne voulait pas k'on l'entende.  
  
papa roxane : d'accord.  
  
il borda roxane et commença à raconter son histoire.  
  
papa roxane :  
  
Il était une fois..[iii] dans un pays lointain où les hommes et les créature toutes sorte que se soit vivez en paix et en harmonie, dans ce pays il y avait un petit village, où vivait toutes une bande de gens étonnants, d'abord il y avait le chevalier heero de la table ronde[iv], duo une elfe très belle et très intelligente, trowa le musicien qui jouait sur sa flûte des airs enchanteur et très entraînant, quatre un grand magicien qui pouvait lire dans les esprits, et enfin wufei un nain qui crier justice a tout va [v].... il avait aussi dans ce village une princesse du nom de réléna, elle faisait très peur, et pour cause elle harcelait et poursuivait tout les chevaliers.... la tranquillité régnait sur ce village très paisible[vi]..pourtant un jour une menace gronda sur ce petit village, un horrible méchant venez de s'installer et imposer sa dictature. les cinq amis se réunir pour chasser ce tyran et ses sbires.la temps de la rébellion était venu  
  
Heero : ce n'est plus possible, il faut le chasser de ce village  
  
Duo : et au plus vite  
  
Quatre : nous devons agir.  
  
Wufei : justiceeeeeeeeeeee [vii]  
  
Trowa : oui, mais comment agir ?  
  
Duo : nous devons nous organiser et élaborer un plan afin de faire échouer ses tentatives du mal, [viii]et après nous pourrons organiser la grande bataille avec les hommes de ce village qui nous aiderons zen suis sure.  
  
Heero :Le mieux serait de faire des équipes, une de trois et une de deux pour patrouiller dans le village afin d'aider nos compères  
  
Quatre : bien deux équipe, heero et duo ensemble, et trowa moi et wufei ensemble.  
  
Duo : ouf je n'aurais pas supporter de faire équipe avec le nain, il sent trop mauvais  
  
Wufei : elle dit quoi là, l'elfe de pacotille.  
  
Heero : du calme, c pas le moment voyons  
  
Duo : mais euh !! c le nain qui cherche la bagarre.. Gare à mes flèches wufei  
  
Wufei : tu crois que tu me fait peur..  
  
Duo : oué  
  
Les trois autres sentant la bagarre arrivait comme d'habitude les séparèrent.Et là une bombe en robe arriva..  
  
Réléna : heerooooooooo !!!!!!  
  
Heero : nan pas elle.  
  
Quatre ria  
  
Duo : ah nan qu'est ce qu'elle fait la celle là, en plus elle étouffe hee chan  
  
Tous les trois, quatre, trowa et wufei savait ke duo était jalouse de réléna. à collé toujours son hee chan comme elle disait  
  
Duo pris hee chan par le bras  
  
Duo : bon on y va. a moins que tu préfère rester avec princesse  
  
Réléna regarda duo d'un air mauvais, duo soutenu son regard  
  
Heero : bien on va y aller  
  
Quatre : bonne chance  
  
Trowa : on reste en contact grâce a quatre  
  
Duo : d'accord, faites attention au nain il as tendance à crier justice et foncé tête baissée. hein fifi  
  
Wufei : grrr mon nom est wufei, et moi au moins je ne suis pas hystérique dés qu'on s'approche de « ton » hee chan  
  
heero pris duo par la main, qui devient toute rouge [ix] heero : on est partis  
  
duo : salut justice boy  
  
ils sortirent en attendant dire wufei « mon nom est wufei, elle va me rendre folle vraiment »  
  
duo : en route pour défier l'injustice.  
  
ils se mirent en route, ils marchèrent environ ¼ d'heure avant kil tombe sur de soldats de oz le tyran. ils étaient en train de martyriser un paysan pour lui voler ses sous.  
  
duo : laissez le tranquille  
  
homme1 : elle as quoi l'elfe  
  
il n'avaient pas encore vu heero  
  
duo : l'elfe elle te dit de laisser tranquille cet homme, si tu tient à la vie.  
  
homme2 : et si nous le laissons tranquille on as une récompense.  
  
homme3 : c'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt mignonne  
  
il avait lâché l'homme et se rapproché de duo  
  
duo : vous aurez la vie sauve  
  
l'homme1 chopa le bras de duo  
  
duo : lâche moi, tu pu la sueur  
  
homme1 : pardon, je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de me dire quoi que se soit  
  
duo se prépara pour lancer un sort, mais avant qu'elle est pu dire ouf, une main chopa le bras de l'homme et le tordit  
  
heero : jamais vous la toucherez, où vous devrez me passer sur le corps avant  
  
homme3 : d'ou il sort lui  
  
homme2 : c mignon il veut protéger l'elfe, c peut-être sa chérie...  
  
duo rougit a ses mots  
  
homme2 : mais ça nous empêcheras pas de te la prendre, elle est plutôt mignonne  
  
homme1 pris son épée et coupa heero au bras, heero ne bougea pas un cil, il prit son épée lui aussi, les trois hommes lui foncèrent dessus, il les battit facilement.  
  
heero : il me semble que l'on vous avez prévenu, vous n'auriez pas du la toucher  
  
duo : heero tu saigne, viens la  
  
heero rejoignit duo il s'assit a terre, duo lui prit le bras, et récita une incantation de soins,  
  
deux seconde plus tard heero ne saignait plus  
  
heero : merci  
  
duo : non merci a toi..  
  
heero : ce n'était rien je sais que tu aurait pu te protéger toi même.mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher  
  
duo ne pu retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils c'étaient rencontrés  
  
duo : est-ce que tu vas épouser la princesse réléna ?  
  
heero : non, je voudrait épouser celle que mon c?ur à choisit, mais je n'ose pas lui dire, car nous sommes deux êtres différents, mais je l'aime tellement.  
  
un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage de duo, heero s'en aperçu  
  
duo : elle. elle as le droit de savoir et quelque soit sa réponse, tu te doit de lui dire sinon cela brisera ton c?ur de vivre dans le doute  
  
heero : oui, je crois que tu as raison, je vais lui dire.  
  
duo ressentait de la tristesse, et cela se voyait bien. heero le vit [x]  
  
heero : duo ?  
  
duo : oui ? ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien  
  
heero : nan, ce n'est pas ça  
  
duo : qu'est ce que c alors ?  
  
heero : duo, je. je. (pris une grande respiration), duo je t'aime.  
  
gros silence, heero observa la réaction de duo, le visage de celle ci passa, de la tristesse à l'étonnement, de l'étonnement à la surprise , de la surprise au bien être. un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de duo.. Elle se pencha, et tout doucement caressa la joue d'heero, elle embrassa doucement heero, et se pencha prés de son oreille  
  
duo : je t'aime hee chan  
  
heero n'attendit plus, il passa ses mains sur les joues de duo et l'embrassa tendrement[xi]  
  
de l'autre coté du village  
  
trowa : quatre ça va ?  
  
quatre : oui, oui tout va bien je voulait savoir si tout allez bien pour duo et heero, apparemment tout va bien pour eux même très bien ^_^  
  
wufei : tu veut dire quoi par la ?  
  
trowa : a ton avis que pour duo et « SON » hee chan tout va bien  
  
wufei : ahhhhhhhh !!! ça !! ouf va me lâcher un peu l'elfe.  
  
quatre lança un regard plein de tendresse a trowa qui le lui rendis bien, wufei ne le remarqua pas [xii]  
  
le soir,  
  
nos cinq amis se retrouvèrent chez eux. pour compter combien ils avaient arrêter de garde aujourd'hui  
  
quatre : qui veut du thé  
  
heero : je veut bien oui merci, et toi duo ?  
  
duo : oui aussi, il est bon le thé de quatre  
  
wufei : nan je veut pas de thé  
  
duo -_-° : tu pourrait dire ça gentiment quand même  
  
wufei : je dit ce que je veut  
  
duo : son cas est désespéré  
  
trowa : je vient t'aider quatre  
  
quatre : d'accord merci  
  
duo, heero et wufei parlèrent encore cinq minutes. quand duo se leva est prétexta allé aider trowa et quatre, parce qu'ils n'allaient pas assez vite à son goût. elle se leva donc et partie vers la cuisine, en arrivant à la porte, elle vit quatre embrassé trowa.  
  
duo : ouahhhh !!! je le savais, je le savais c trop mimi  
  
quatre et trowa se retournèrent tout les deux le rouge aux joues, honteux d'avoir était pris sur le fait.  
  
quatre : duo, je.  
  
duo : c bon pas la peine de vous justifier je comprend, tout ça restera secret entre nous trois.  
  
heero : nous cinq tu veut dire  
  
duo : oups, pourquoi vous êtes venus vous !!  
  
wufei : parce que tu as crier comme un putois  
  
duo : oups, gomen nasai quatre et trowa. au moins vos pouvez vous patouiller tranquille dans la maison, maintenant que nous sommes au courant  
  
quatre eu un petit sourire timide  
  
quatre : je. et ça ne vous dérange pas ?  
  
heero : nan, pas de problème  
  
la porte s'ouvrit, accompagné d'un rire hystérique  
  
duo : nannnnn, pas elle  
  
heero pris la main de duo et commença à partir  
  
heero : vous ne nous avez pas vu.  
  
wufei : j'ai des pièces d'or en échange ?  
  
heero : t'auras la vie sauve  
  
quatre : d'accord allez partez vite  
  
duo et heero partirent par la porte de derrière, 30 secondes plus tard réléna entra dans la pièce  
  
réléna : où est heero  
  
wufei : je sais pas, et je m'en fiche  
  
réléna : je sens son odeur, il est où ?  
  
trowa : aucune idée  
  
réléna fouilla rapidement les pièces de la maison et reparti aussi vite quelle était venu.. Et heero et duo étaient partis au bord de la rivière.  
  
Le soleil décliné sur la colline, la lune se leva, le conseil de guerre commença.[xiii]  
  
Heero : demain au lever du jour, nous attaquerons les forteresses de oz.  
  
Quatre : est-ce bien prudent...  
  
Duo : heero a raison on ne peut plus attendre, sinon oz imposera encore et toujours sa dictature  
  
Trowa : oui mais ce n'est pas en attaquant et en criant justice que ça changera quelque chose.  
  
Quatre : alors il nous faut un plan et une stratégie.  
  
Heero : on compte sur toi quatre, tu est notre meilleur stratège, et si on peut t'aider dans quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à nous demandé.  
  
Wufei : moi, je pense qu'il faut jouer sur l'élément de surprise, oz s'attend à ce qu'on attaque toujours les petites armées qui se baladent pour réquisitionner tout ce qui peut être utile.  
  
Tout les quatre regardèrent wufei avec des yeux rond comme des soucoupes  
  
Duo : euh, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le nain. Même si ça me donne la chair de poule de l'admettre.  
  
Heero : c' est décidé alors demain nous mettrons en disgrâce oz et celui qui dirige tout ça. treize...  
  
quatre: je m'occupe de la stratégie allais donc parler aux paysans et à tous ceux que vous pourrez il nous faudra une grande armée..  
  
duo: bien, wufei, hee chan et moi on y va, trowa restera t'aider..  
  
trowa: très bien, faites attention et soyez discret  
  
heero: mission accepter [xiv]  
  
Au petit matin:  
  
nos cinq amis se trouvèrent devant le oz'chateau  
  
quatre: bien il est l'heure... faites attention à vous....  
  
trowa: tout le monde est prêt?  
  
il y avait derrière eu une armée qui réunissait tout les paysans des environs, et d'autres créatures en tout genre....  
  
une bataille acharnée commença alors, duo monta bien vite vers la tour, elle se retrouva devant treize  
  
duo: c'est donc toi treize..  
  
treize: qui est tu pour te oser te montrer à moi?  
  
duo: je suis l'elfe duo, et ton règne et en train de s'achever, et il se terminera sur ta mort...  
  
treize : tu sembles bien présomptueuse, on ne t'as jamais dit de ne pas mettre la charrue avant les b?ufs? [xv]  
  
duo: toujours avec les malotrus dans ton genre...  
  
un bataille commença donc, à l'épée, duo pris le dessus à un moment puis treize la prenant par surprise lui transperça le corps de son épée.... duo tomba, treize se pencha et souffla à son oreille  
  
treize: tu voit, tu était bien présomptueuse  
  
tout a coup, treize se releva d'un seul coup, la porte venait d'être enfoncés, et une armée se tenait a sa porte...  
  
treize: que?  
  
heero: duo...  
  
quatre alla prés de duo, et en regardant heero, secoua la tête négativement  
  
heero: je te promet que tu va me le payer treize  
  
treize: l'elfe disait la même chose et pourtant je l'ai battu  
  
heero: tu va mourir, et tu pourras te repentir en enfer  
  
heero combattis donc treize qui mourra au bout de quelques minutes [xvi]  
  
le silence retomba dans la pièce, tout paraissait paisible, heero s'approcha de duo lui caressa la joue, la pris dans ses bras et sorti de la pièce, de ses prunelles bleu nuit, on pouvait apercevoir, des perles de larmes qui coulaient doucement et en silence....  
  
le lendemain eu lieu l'enterrement de duo, la paix sur le village était rétabli, heero s'en alla errer sur les chemins pour aider son prochain promettant a quatre de revenir le plus tôt possible... treize n'avait pas réussit à gagner cependant il avait gagner une bataille, une bataille que faisait horriblement souffrir heero, et pour ça il ne pourrait se repentir, même dans la mort..... ______________________the end____________________________  
  
le papa de roxane se pencha doucement pour voir une roxane dans les bras de morphe, il l'embrassa tendrement, contemplant ses cheveux couleur miel, attachés en longue tresse. Il couvrit roxane de nouveau et sortit sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas la réveiller, une fois la porte fermée deux prunelle améthyste s'ouvrirent sur des étoiles de malice....  
  
duo: ne t'inquiète pas papa, je te ramènerais tous tes amis, plus tôt que tu ne le penses, et ma nouvelle maman aussi.... dors bien  
  
et toutes les lumière s'éteignirent sur cette petite maison tout paisible, quand le silence l'envahit....  
  
OWARIIIIIIIIII  
  
miss duo: et woilaaaaaaaaaa ^^ en espérant que ça vous as plu  
  
duo: bah, je suis plutôt perplexe, tu me fait mourir, mais dans un comte pour enfant :/  
  
heero: moi aussi... miss tu avait combien de litre de sucre dans le sang en écrivant ça?  
  
roxane: hum, 1 litre de coca je crois bien ^^", et j'ai encore des notes de n'importe quoi  
  
wufei: et après on s'étonne qu'elle écrive des trucs sans queue ni tête...  
  
trowa : moi, je m'en fiche j'ai eu mes papouilles avec mon mamour ^^  
  
quatre: la suite la suite la suite  
  
miss: elle est en préparation, à la correction ^^' uhuh  
  
----------tout les petits g-boys et moi même vous saluons bien bas---------- --  
  
----------------------- [i] miss duo :mais si vous l'avez déjà fait ou vu, même que duo le fait tout le temps ^_^, wufei : miss duo tait toi un peu ça va pas recommencer nan, miss duo : pourquoi t grognon wuwu ? wufei : mon nom est wufei et je suis pas grognon, miss duo : si tu veut justice boy. je me tait alors -_^  
  
[ii] miss duo merdouille il connais la technique, si on peut même plus faire ses petits noeils pour avoir quelque chose on est mal, heero : miss omae no korosu, miss duo : je sais hee chan, duo : eh mais tu fait du copyright avec mes expressions, miss duo : rhaaa chut les g-boys la ferme, trowa ^_^° :mais on n'as rien dit quatre et moi, miss duo : la ferme kan même, bon promis je me tait sur le reste du fic ^^  
  
[iii] miss duo : la fameuse frase magique qui nous transporté, dans notre enfance, dans nos rêves, dans des lieux magique rempli de créature trop mignonne et féerique, comme le One upon a time ^_^ c la même en anglais je sais, quatre : miss _ roxy, miss duo: bah c'est pas grave duo, ce n'est qu'une histoire dans l'histoire ^^, heero: miss t'est morte, miss duo: bon bah, je crois que je vais me mettre à courir ^^".... 


	3. Réunion

Autrice : miss duo

Miss duo : hellooooooo, la star est la…

Duo : …

Miss duo : quoi encore ?

Heero : rien du tout miss, rien

Miss duo : oué y'a intérêt…

Genre : portnainwak, occ, suite de il était une fois

Base : on se le demande tous bien haut et fort…

Disclamer : g-boys pas a moi…. C'est frustrant quand même/… roxane a mouah…

_

* * *

_

_Il était une fois…_

Le lendemain, en rentrant des cours roxane se retrouvait comme tout les jours toute seule… son papa étant en train de travailler, mais aujourd'hui elle n'alla pas tout de suite à la cuisine, elle resta dans l'entrée, sortie quelque chose de son cartable, et pris le téléphone, composa un numéro

Dring dring 1

Dame : société winner corporation bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

Roxane : bonjour madame, excusez moi de vous déranger, je m'appelle roxane maxwell et je voudrais parler à monsieur quatre raberta winner s'il vous plait

Dame : un instant je vous prie, merci…

La dame mis en attente roxane, histoire qu'elle fasses plus crédible, elle avait reconnu une voie d'enfant et son patron avait autre chose à faire que de parler avec un petite fille… au bout d'une minute elle repris la ligne

Dame : merci d'avoir patientez

Roxane : je… euh

Roxane n'ayant pas l'habitude de parler au téléphone de cette manière était un peu déboussolé

Roxane : de rien madame

Dame : je suis désolé, monsieur raberta winner est actuellement en rendez vous2

Roxane : je… ce n'est pas grave vous pourrez lui dire que roxane maxwell as appeler et lui donner mon numéro de téléphone s'il vous plait…

Dame : oui, au revoir

Roxane : au revoir madame…

Roxane raccrocha le téléphone, elle allait s'ennuyer, elle décida alors d'appeler son papa, qui était à la tête d'un petite société de mécanique…

Dring dring

Dame : garage roxane bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous…

Roxane : bonjour claire, c'est roxane en ligne est ce que mon papa est là3

Claire : bonjour petite roxane, ça va aujourd'hui

Roxane : oui merci

Claire : ton papa est dans l'atelier, tu veut que je te le passes

Roxane : nan merci, tu sais à quel heure il finit ?

Claire : vers 20h 00 il me semble, il as rendez vous à 19h30

Roxane : d'accord merci, je viendrais le chercher, tu seras la claire ?

Claire : oui, oui

Roxane : à tout à l'heure

Roxane raccrocha le téléphone, elle décida de prendre son goûter, de faire ses devoirs, de mettre la table et elle irait chercher son papa au travail

A 19h30 roxane rappela quand même

Dring dring

Dame : société winner corporation, que puis-je pour vous ?

Roxane : bonjour c'est encore roxane maxwell, est ce que je pourrai parler à monsieur quatre

raberta winner

Dame : je suis désolé, il est parti plus tôt aujourd'hui

Roxane : ah bon merci beaucoup, est ce qu'il as mon message ?

Dame : il me semble

Roxane : d'accord merci au revoir

Dame : au revoir

Elle raccrocha, à 19h40 elle se mis en route pour aller chercher son papa, elle arriva à son bureau à 20h00, elle entra

Dame : oh bonjour roxane

Roxane : bonjour claire

Claire se pencha et roxane lui fit un bisou sonore sur la joue

Roxane : il as finit papa ?

Claire : non pas encore, tu veut t'asseoir sur le grand fauteuil

Roxane : oui, je vais l'attendre

Elle s'assit et 5 minutes plus tard elle dormait, claire se leva et lui mis une couverture

Duo quand à lui sortit de son bureau avec son client 30 minutes plus tard

Client : bien monsieur maxwell, ravi de traiter avec vous

Duo : moi de même au revoir

Client : oh mais qui est cette adorable petite fille, c'est la votre monsieur maxwell, elle vous

ressemble tellement…

Duo : oui oui

Roxane se réveilla en entendant la voie de son papa

Roxane : papa

Elle le gratina d'un de ses grands sourire4

Duo pris roxane dans ses bras

Duo : ça va ma chérie ?

Roxane : oui merci, on rentre à la maison, j'ai mis la table pour aller manger…

Client : bien je vais vous laisser au revoir monsieur maxwell, au revoir roxane

Roxane : au revoir…papa on rentre à la maison j'ai faimmmm

Duo : oui on y va, moi aussi j'ai faim

Roxane : claire l'est parti

Duo : oui claire finit à 20h00

Roxane : ohhh ! je l'aime bien lest gentille avec moi…

Duo : normal t'est trop adorable5

Ils rentrèrent chez eux…

Le lendemain matin, duo entra dans la chambre de roxane

Duo : bonjour mon petit ange, il est l'heure de se lever…

Roxane : papa, je peut rester ce matin à la maison, je me sens pas très bien ?

Duo : tu as de la fièvre ?

Roxane : nan, j'ai mal au ventre et à la tête

Duo : d'accord, tu me promet de te reposer, je vais appeler ton école et le dire que tu viendras cette après-midi !

Roxane : d'accord, mais toi il faut quand même que tu ailles travailler, je suis une grande fille maman m'as montré comment faire…

Duo : d'accord, je rentrerais ce midi

Roxane retourna sous ses couvertures, duo se leva passa un coup de fil à l'école de roxane, pris une douche, s'habilla, alla faire un bisou à roxane qui dormait, et partit

Roxane ouvra ses yeux dés que son papa fut parti, des yeux plein de malices, elle se leva aussi vite, se doucha et s'habilla, puis partit elle aussi

Après 45 minutes de trajet, elle arriva enfin à destination, la winner corporation, elle était un peu intimidé, mais ne se laissa pas démonter… elle entra… elle arriva devant un bureau qui était assez haut

Roxane : bonjour madame

La dame se leva et se pencha

Dame : bonjour jeune fille, tu t'est perdu

Roxane : nan, je ne me suis pas perdu, je suis roxane maxwell et j'aimerais voir monsieur quatre raberta winner, s'il vous plait, est-ce que ça serait possible ?

Dame : je vais voir ça

La dame reconnu aussitôt la petite fille qu'elle avait eue au téléphone hier, elle fit semblant de passer un coup de fil et finalement se pencha de nouveau vers la petite fille

Dame : je suis désolé il ne travaille pas ce matin

Roxane : bon, d'accord merci quand même au revoir

Elle partie en marmonnant quelque chose dans ses dents, « papa m'as toujours dit que c'était pas bien de mentir »

Elle avait encore 45 minutes de trajet pour le retour, une fois arrivé chez elle roxane se remit en pyjama et retourna se coucher, elle pleura doucement

Roxane : c'est pas juste, elle veut même pas que je parle à quatre, tout ça parce que je suis une enfant…j'en ai marre si seulement j'avais réussit à trouver son numéro de téléphone personnel,

j'en ai marre d'être petite

Puis finalement roxane s'endormit ce fut duo qui la réveilla en rentrant le midi

Duo : roxane chérie, ça va mieux

Roxane : oui papa

Duo : bien tu va prendre une douche et mettre ton uniforme, je t'attend en bas, je vais préparer à manger

Duo descendit, roxane se leva, et alla prendre une douche

Roxane : m'en fiche, même si j'ai que 5 ans j'y arriverais, je réussirais à avoir quatre au téléphone…

Elle mis son uniforme et descendit mettre la table

Ils mangèrent en riant et duo conduit roxane à l'école, roxane aimait beaucoup que son papa l'accompagne à l'école puisqu'il roulait toujours à moto, et à chaque fois tout le monde allaient les voire… elle passa l'après midi en cours puis rentra chez elle, cette fois si roxane décida d'attendre un peu, elle pris donc son goûter, fit ses devoirs et appela vers 19h00…elle pris donc le combiné et composa le numéro…

La winner corporation

Quatre était seul à son bureau, ses employés partaient à 18h00, et sa secrétaire était parti plus tôt ce soir là, elle lui avait bien dit de ne pas décrocher les appels anonymes mais il sentait qu'il devait décrocher, il se décida et décrocha au bout de 3 sonneries…

Quatre : winner corporation bonsoir

Roxane : bonsoir, excusez moi de vous appeler si tard, je m'appelle roxane maxwell, et j'aimerais parler à monsieur quatre raberta winner s'il vous plait

Quatre : …

Quatre avait-il bien entendu, une petite fille voulait lui parler, et elle s'appelait roxane maxwell, comme duo…

Roxane : allô ?

Quatre : je… oui quatre à l'appareil

Roxane : ouééééééé ! c'est vrai ! c'est vous monsieur quatre ?

Quatre : oui, oui pourquoi tu as l'air étonné

Roxane : ben ça fait deux jours que j'essaye de vous joindre, même que ce matin je suis venu a votre bureau, mais on m'as dit que vous n'étiez pas là…

Quatre : je… alors que veut tu ?

Roxane : je voulait vous voir, je suis la fille de duo maxwell, et comme c'est bientôt son anniversaire, enfin je voulait lui organiser une fête surprise…

Quatre : c'est gentil ça

Roxane : vous avez beaucoup de travail demain soir ?

Quatre : non ça va pourquoi

Roxane : vous ne voulez pas venir me chercher à la sortie de l'école ? comme ça on pourras discuter

Quatre : d'accord tu finit à 16h30 ? et tu est dans quel école ?

Roxane : oui, je finit a 4h30 et je suis à la maternelle seijo, vous me reconnaîtrez facilement

Quatre : d'accord je serais demain après-midi devant ton école

Roxane : merci monsieur quatre, à demain…

Roxane et quatre raccrochèrent, roxane était excité comme une puce… duo rentra chez lui à 20h00, un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, roxane avait déjà mis la table et avait fait à manger, en faite sa voisine était une copine de son papa, et elle avait était demandé son aide pour faire une surprise a papa comme elle disait…

Roxane : bonjour papa

Duo : bonjour petit ange ?

Roxane : tu viens on va manger, pour te faire une surprise, j'ai mis la table et j'ai fait a manger

Duo : roxane, tu sais bien que je ne veut pas que tu fasses à manger toute seule, c'est dangereux

Roxane : je l'ai pas fait toute seule, il y a allison qui m'as aidé !

Duo et roxane mangèrent…

Le lendemain, la journée paru très longue a roxane… quand enfin la cloche sonna, elle se précipita dehors

Quatre attendait roxane depuis maintenant 30 minutes, il avait tellement peur de la rater, qu'il en était arriver très en avance, soudain il la vit arrivé, ça elle avait raison il aurait pu la reconnaître entre 1000 personnes, elle ressemblait tellement a duo, les mêmes yeux améthyste quoique un peu plus prononcé, le même natte qui lui battait les reins de la même manière, la même démarche, le même rire, la même intonation dans la voie, les traits un plus fin également, et cette façon d'être au milieu de ces camarades, c'était le portrait craché de duo. Roxane dit au revoir à ses copains, et courut vers le petit blond, c'était exactement la description que son papa lui avait dis dans ses histoires

Roxane : bonjour, c bien vous monsieur quatre raberta winner ?

Quatre s'accroupi

Quatre : oui c'est moi, mais tu sais tu peut me dire tu et m'appeler quatre si tu veut

Roxane en guise de réponse lui fit un gros bisou sonore sur la joue

Quatre : bien ! tu veut aller goûter, je connais un très bon glacier dans le coin

Roxane : ouiiiiiii ! une glace… merci… euh après on pourras aller faire les magasins alors, je doit acheter mon cadeau pour papa…

Quatre : bien sur, attends avant je vais te présenter quelqu'un d'autre

Il tapa contre le carreaux de la limousine, et quelqu'un sortit

Quatre : je te présente…

Roxane : mais c'est monsieur trowa barton… oups pardon

Quatre : pourquoi tu t'excuse ?

Roxane : papa m'as toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas couper la parole aux gens c'est très mal poli, excusez ..euh excuse moi quatre

Quatre regarda trowa avec un sourire amusé, et les deux se mirent à rire

Trowa : c'est tout a fait duo ça… voilà donc la petite roxane, bonjour

Roxane : bonjour monsieur

Quatre : lui aussi tu peut l'appeler par son prénom

Roxane : d'accord

Elle fit donc aussi un bisou a trowa

Trowa : allez on y va

Roxane : d'accord

Roxane pris la main de quatre et les suivit, une fois assis à table, avec une glace géante pour roxane, ils discutèrent…

Quatre : alors comme ça tu veut faire une fête surprise a ton papa

Roxane : oui, et je suis sure que ça lui ferait super plaisir de vous revoir

Trowa : comment tu sais ça ?

Roxane : quand je fait des touts petits yeux suppliant le soir papa me raconte une histoire, il change d'époque et de lieu mais vous êtes toujours dedans, d'ailleurs il m'en as raconté une il y as deux jours, quatre c'était un magicien qui savait lire dans les esprits, et trowa c'était un musicien, d'ailleurs vous étiez marriez même… euh vous êtes vraiment marriez ?

Quatre : nan, nous ne sommes pas mariés mais oui effectivement nous sommes ensemble…

Trowa : et il y avait aussi d'autre personnages ?

Roxane : oui, il y avait mon papa, un monsieur heero qui était un chevalier, et un monsieur wufei qui était un nain…

Trowa et quatre éclatèrent de rire

Quatre : si wufei apprenait ça, duo serait mort

Roxane regarda les deux d'un air perplexe, elle aimait beaucoup faire rire les gens, mais là elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils riaient…

Quatre : je pense que tu seras en mesure de comprendre quand tu auras vu wufei

Trowa : et comment tu nous as retrouver

Roxane : bah… c'est que je ne sais pas si je peut le dire !

Quatre : tu as notre promesse on ne dira rien

Roxane : je suis rentrée dans des fichiers de papa, c'est comme ça que j'ai eu vos noms et après je suis aller à la police pour regarder leur fichier et il y as une gentille madame qui m'as aider, mais faut pas le dire… sinon je vais aller en prison…

Trowa : ton secret sera bien garder, tu as réussi à trouver wufei et heero

Roxane : oui mais pour eux ça n'as pas été très facile… et j'ai voulu voir quatre et toi en premier parce que les autres avaient l'air méchant sur les photos, et ça m'as fait peur… je me suis demander si vous vouliez bien m'aider ?

Quatre : hum, tu en pense quoi chouchou

Trowa : allez on va l'aider ce petit ange

Roxane : ouééééééééé ! géniale merci vous êtes trop gentil

Quatre : bon tout le monde as finit on va faire les magasins, et on appellera wufei et heero dans ma voiture, on se retrouvera demain ou après demain ici

Roxane : ouahhhh t'as un téléphone dans ta voiture… euh en tout cas faut pas traîner parce que on est mardi et l'anniversaire de papa c'est vendredi, donc dans trois jours, c'est parce que j'ai eu du mal à te joindre quatre…

Quatre : oui ! d'accord

Ils se mirent en route pour faire du shopping

Trowa : alors tu veut acheter quoi

Roxane : bah ! j'ai pas beaucoup de sous, mais comme papa me donnes de l'argent de poche tout

les dimanches, je me suis interdit d'acheter des bonbons avec et j'ai pu économiser 30 francs…

Quatre : d'accord et tu as une idée de ce que tu veut acheter

Roxane : bah au début je voulait lui racheter une maman, mais j'ai trouver quelqu'un d'autre… alors vais lui acheter un chaton

Trowa : ah bon et c'est qui l'autre maman ?

Roxane : c'est un secret ça, mais si j'arrive à la trouver elle seras là vendredi soir pour son anniversaire

Quatre ria doucement, roxane avait vraiment de drôle d'idée parfois…

Quatre : d'accord, mais tu est sur que un chaton ça lui feras plaisir ?

roxane : oui on as en déjà parler, et puis comme ça seras aussi un cadeau pour moi.

Trowa : allons voir les animaleries

Ils allèrent dans les magasins mais les chatons coûtaient environ 300 francs

Roxane : oh, j'ai pas assez de sous, mince je vais pouvoir acheter quoi maintenant…

Quatre : je te propose quelque chose, moi j'achète le chaton, mais que si tu m'autorises à le garder jusqu'à vendredi soir… et toi tu lui achète un beau collier, tu est d'accord

Roxane : ça t'embête pas, et toi non plus trowa ?

Trowa : non, c'est vrai si on le garde jusqu'à vendredi, c'est comme si tu nous donnait les sous, et comme ça on est quitte

Roxane : oué, je suis trop contente merci

Elle fit un bisou à chacun d'eux

Elle courut dans le magasins pour essayer de trouver un collier, et en trouva un noir avec des fils rose et une petite clochette

Roxane : regardez j'en ai trouvé un trop beau

Trowa : oui il est très joli…

Et roxane choisis finalement un petit chaton tout noir avec de grands yeux bleus

Roxane : ouah faut que je rentre chez moi, faire mes devoirs et mettre la table avant que papa ne rentre

Quatre : je te raccompagne en voiture comme ça on téléphoneras à heero et wufei en même temps d'accord ?

Roxane : oui et demain j'ai toute l'après midi enfin jusqu'à 16h parce que le mercredi comme je vais pas en classe l'après midi papa rentre plus tôt

Trowa : d'accord

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture avec le petit chat dans les bras de roxane toute fière une fois à l'intérieur, ils appelèrent wufei et heero mais tombèrent sur des répondeurs…

Roxane : oh ils sont pas là

Quatre : ne t'inquiète pas je suis sure qu'ils me rappelleront…

Ils arrivèrent devant chez roxane

Trowa : de toute façon on se retrouve demain à 14h00 devant ton école d'accord ?

Roxane : oui

Effectivement le mercredi roxane mangeait chez la voisine…

Roxane fit un bisou à trowa et quatre puis rentra en courant chez elle

A 20h30 son papa rentra

Duo : roxy ? tu est là ?

Roxane : oui papa dans la cuisine, je finit de mettre la table

Duo prépara à manger, et tout deux se mirent à table

Roxane : papa vendredi, tu rentre tôt ?

Duo : oui puisque c'est mon anniversaire, je rentrerais le midi

Roxane : alors est-ce que tu pourras aller dans ta chambre tout l'après midi ? s'il te plait, je

voudrais te préparer une surprise

Duo : d'accord

Roxane : et tu bougeras pas de là haut ?

Duo : c'est promis

Roxane tendit son petit doigt a son papa qui le pris avec le sien, ils pactisait toujours leur accord comme ça…

Plus tard

Duo : allez roxane il faut dormir

Roxane : bonne nuit papa, fait de beau rêves…

Duo : et tu me demande pas d'histoire ce soir ?

Roxane : non, je voit bien que tu est fatigué ce soir, alors j'attendrais demain ou samedi pour une histoire

Duo : hum merci mon ange, allez bonne nuit

Duo embrassa roxane sur le front et sorti

Le lendemain matin, duo leva roxane, puis roxane passa sa matinée en cours rentra avec la voisine mangea et rentra vite chez elle, elle se changea et courut jusqu'à son école pour ne pas être en retard au rendez vous… elle arriva essoufflé

Quatre : bonjour roxane

Roxane : bonjour ! trowa est pas là ?

Quatre : non, il est parti devant pour rejoindre wufei et heero

Roxane ouvrit des yeux rempli de joie

Roxane : c'est vrai, ils sont là ?

Quatre : oui, ils m'ont rappelé hier soir, et on as réussit à les faire venir aujourd'hui

Quatre sortit le petit chat de sous sa veste

Quatre : je t'ai ramené ton petit chat aussi… tu lui as trouvé un nom ?

Roxane : oui… je vais l'appeler pirouette

quatre : c'est très joli comme nom

Roxane : merci

Roxane pris pirouette dans les bras, pris la main de quatre, et ils se dirigèrent là ou les attendaient les autres

Un peu plus loin

Heero : alors trowa, pourquoi tu nous dit pas pourquoi c'était si urgent de se retrouver tous ici aujourd'hui

Trowa : un peu de patience, quatre va bientôt arrivé

Wufei : et alors tu peut nous le dire avant nan ?

Trowa : non vous verrait bien

Heero fut soudain bouche bée, wufei suivit le regard d'heero et eu la même réaction…

Roxane serra fort la main de quatre

Quatre : ne t'inquiète pas roxane il sont pas méchant

Roxane et quatre arrivèrent à hauteur d'heero, wufei et trowa…

Heero : c'est qui, duo à rajeunit ou quoi

Roxane : bonjour je m'appelle roxane maxwell, et duo c'est mon papa…

Wufei : une duo miniature

Roxane : c'est quoi une miniature ?

Quatre : tu ressemble beaucoup a ton papa mais en plus petite c'est ça une miniature

Roxane : d'accord merci

Trowa : voici la jeune fille qui nous tous retrouvé

Quatre : tu veut leur expliquer roxane

Roxane : d'accord, bonjour monsieur heero yuy et monsieur wufei chang, je suis la fille de duo maxwell, et son anniversaire c'est vendredi… et je voulais lui faire une surprise, et vous invitez tout les cinq à la maison… et je serait vraiment très contente si vous acceptiez, vous voulez bien venir alors ?

Heero : je ne sais pas quoi dire

Wufei : moi non plus…

Roxane senti ses larmes montaient, sa nouvelle maman était la est elle ne voulait pas venir… roxane pleurait maintenant

Quatre : chut ! roxane ne pleure pas, ils ont pas encore décidé mais ça veut pas dire qu'il ne veulent pas venir…

Quatre lança un regard de reproche à heero et wufei…

Roxane : je sais mais snif snifma maman la nouvelle elle est là, et je sais même pas si il veut venir, peut –être qu'il m'aime pas

Roxane éclata en sanglots dans les bras de quatre

Wufei : arg, elle est vraiment comme duo…

Trowa lança un regard de reproche lui aussi a heero et wufei

Heero : non, ne pleure pas, je n'ai pas dit que je n'allait pas venir et wufei aussi mais seulement que nous hésitions

Roxane se retourna vers heero les yeux plein de larmes

Roxane : et maintenant, vous voulez bien venir

Heero : oui, on viendra

Roxane sauta dans les bras d'heero avant de lui faire un gros bisou sonore sur la joue

Roxane : merci monsieur heero

Heero : de rien, tu peut m'appeler heero si tu veut

Et heero déposa aussi vite roxane par terre

Roxane : d'accord hee-chan

Heero sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant ce surnom, et il sourit avec nostalgie6

Roxane : et toi monsieur wufei ?

Wufei : je viendrais aussi

Roxane : oué, je suis contente, dit monsieur toi aussi je peut t'appeler par ton prénom ?

Wufei : oui si tu veut

Roxane : merci , regarde hee-chan t'a vu c'est le cadeau pour mon papa, elle s'appelle pirouette c'est joli nan ?

Heero : oui, elle très mignonne

Roxane : et toi feifei, tu l'as trouve comment

Wufei : mon nom est…

Quatre lança un regard méchant a wufei, qui se pris également un coup de pied discret par trowa

Roxane : ton nom est wufei je sais

Elle ria doucement, tout les quatre l'as regardé avec des yeux d'incompréhension

Roxane : dans les histoire de papa tu dit toujours ça !

Quatre attrapa un fou rire, que roxane accompagna avec joie

Roxane : euh vous croyez que mon papa il va aimer pirouette

Heero : j'en suis sur

Roxane sorti de son cartable des carton d'anniversaire, avec dessus des ballons et toute sorte de chose… elle en distribua un à chacun

Roxane : voilà vos carton d'anniversaire

Wufei : des cartons d'anniversaire ! à notre age

Roxane : pourquoi c'est pas bien ?

Quatre : mais si roxane, c'est très bien, ne t'en fait pas

Roxane : ah !

Roxane fit des grands yeux brillant de malice et d'espoir

Roxane : dites ?

Tous : oui

Roxane : est-ce qu'on peut aller manger une glace ?

Quatre : oui allons manger une glace, tu veut bien tro-chou ?

Roxane regarda quatre qui semblait faire un caprice à trowa, comme un enfant, comme elle faisait finalement quand elle voulait… puis elle se dit que quatre ferait sûrement un bon copain pour jouer, et le regarda, il était accroché au coup de trowa en lui disant qu'il voulait à tout pris une glace, elle éclata de rire… les quatre la regardèrent d'un oeils interrogateurs, heero sourit tendrement devant cette petite duo

Heero : allez viens roxane, je vais t'acheter un glace

Roxane : merci hee-chan

Les trois autres regardèrent heero avec étonnement il ne venait pas à l'instant de faire un micro sourire envers roxane, il avait pris la main de roxane, et lui offrait une glace, mais après tout roxane ressemblait beaucoup à duo

Heero : alors tu la veut à quoi la glace

Roxane : pistache, chocolat, noix de coco, poire

Heero : tout ça ? euh c'est pas un très bon mélange en plus ! tu vas pas être malade ?

Roxane : nan, avec papa on fait ça tout le temps, mais arigato de t'inquiété pour moi…

Heero rougis, et wufei saisi l'occasion pour en placer une

Wufei : tu parles japonais

Roxane : yes, papa m'as appris trois langue, le français enfin ma langue natale, l'américain et le japonais… ça lui semblait très important pour lui, alors j'ai voulu lui faire plaisir, en plus il m'as fait apprendre avec des jeux alors c'était marrant…

Trowa : et tu comptes vraiment manger c'est parfum ensemble, remarque c vrai que tu vit avec duo et qu'ils as des goût bizarre…

Roxane : dit hee-chan c'est toi qui est japonais ?

Heero : euh oui c'est moi pourquoi cette question ?

Roxane : pour rien pour rien, je me dit juste que je me suis pas trompée alors

Quatre ria doucement et souris de manière très visible

Heero : pourquoi tu souris comme ça quatre ?

Quatre : pour rien pour rien, eh eh, je me disais juste que les enfants étaient très perspicace mais pas les adultes

Roxane : t'as compris quat ?

Quatre : oui, bien sur, promis je ne le dirais pas

Roxane : merci

Les trois autres regardés roxane et quatre avec un air d'incompréhension…

Roxane : euh hee-chan pirouette aussi peut avoir une glace, mais juste au chocolat alors parce que sinon elle vas être malade

Heero : d'accord allez on y va

Heero pris la main de roxane et tous se dirigèrent vers le marchand de glace…

A 16h roxane était rentrée chez elle, depuis 15 minutes, nan sans avoir chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de quatre même que les autres non pas pu savoir ce que c'est, c'était un secret leur avait telle répondue…

A 16h30 roxane avait finit ses devoirs, heureusement pour jeudi elle n'en avait pas beaucoup, elle descendit mettre la table du goûter pour elle et son papa…

Duo : roxy, je suis rentré

Roxane sauta dans ses bras

Roxane : bonjour mon petit papa, t'as bien travaillé aujourd'hui ?

Duo : oui, oui, tu as finit tes devoirs ?

Roxane : oui papa j'ai tout finit, et j'ai mis la table pour goûter… tu viens ?

Duo : on y vas

Roxane te duo firent un goûter pantagruélique, comme à leur habitudes…

Owari

Miss duo : et voilà c finit… ouhla je dois avoir de la fièvre moi un chapitre de dix pages … mouahahahhahahhah… vive le occ VV j'ai honte, se repentie…

Duo : moué -- tu te repentis et moi je me fais moine

Miss duo (éclate de rire) : essayez d'imaginer duo en moine

Heero : t'as finit oui, vraiment pourquoi elle…sauvez-nous !

Quatre : bah…ça va, je trouve qu'on a quand même pas à ce plaindre…

Miss duo : quat chou dans mes bras toi t'est le meilleur

Trowa : chouchou bien joué, on est assuré d'avoir un bon rôle pour le prochain chapitre…

Miss duo : enfin, enfin, en espérant que ce chapitre vous à plu, je me mets au prochain

1 miss duo : euh c le téléphone qui sonne, qui as dit bouhhhh c mal fait, duo : rhô miss t'es parano personne n'as dit ça…

2 miss duo : moué moué -- c'est ce qu'on dit a chaque fois, quatre vire moi tout de suite cette secrétaire de pacotille.. quatre : ° dés que je suis au courant je la vire, duo : quatre t'est le meilleur

3 duo : ouin t méchante miss pourquoi c pas les g boys qui m'appellent, et mon hee-chan alors pourquoi il m'appelle pas nan plus, miss duo : bah euh, ils sont pas sensés savoir que ta une fille qui s'appelle roxane, que tu as appeler ton garage comme ça et qu'en plus t'a ouvert une entreprise, duo : ah euh oué c pas faux °

4 miss duo : même qu'elle as tricher sur duo, vous voyez en faite roxane c le modèle chibi duo

5 miss duo : duo en papa gâteux gouzi gouzi, duo : rha et mon image miss t'en fait quoi, miss duo : mais j'ai prévenu que ça serait occ, et puis c mieux cotre chose , heero : oué tu vas te plaindre quand même, après miss va être sadique avec nous.

6 miss duo : yaaaaaaaa laissez le moi le veut baveuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhlest trop beau en occ mon hee-chan


End file.
